Rachel Emily Jackson
Stromic |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = October 7th, 3 L.C. Stromgarde, Arathi Highlands |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = Soldier of the Citrine Eagle Specialist of the Citrine Eagle ---- |Row 4 title = Allegiance Service/Branch |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Beliefs |Row 6 info = Faith of The Tides |image = Jackson-0.png|imagewidth = 300|caption = Jackson clad in plate.}} (WIP) The Borderland Maurader Sergeant, Rachel Emily Jackson ''(born Amy Bluebonnet 8 L.C.) ''was born in Stromgarde, shortly before its fall. The destruction of the city left her without a proper upbringing and homeland to call her own. Thrust from her home for reasons unknown, Rachel was instilled with the will to survive from an early age. It wasn't until she was captured and incarcerated within Tol Barad that she became civilized, since a breakout during the Cataclysm; Rachel has led a life of combat. From Barbarian, to Marine, and onto new life as a Frontiersman in Alterac under the Order of the Citrine Eagle; Rachel has always put her brawn to good use for those she has served. While not entirely one for Politics, she harbors a fierce distaste for the Horde as do most Stromic and human peoples. She has, for most of her life, served Alliance and Human Interests. At the very least, interests of the Races belonging to the Alliance. While not an exemplary soldier, nor one to hold high and morally correct ideals; she has been remarked as being honorable to a degree in combat. Whilst often still taking trophies, a hallmark of her barbaric lifestyle and attitude. Her first stint of service to the Human Peoples came at her Capture by a Band of Scarlets. These die hard zealots would formally educate Rachel in the ways of Writing, Reading, and other studies to ready her for normal life. When the Band dissolved, she took to the seas with the Kul Tiras Marine Corps, and its Fifth Fleet-Second Battalion. Serving with distinction despite being described as to insubordinate, she has finally settled down in Alterac to better herself, and her future as a Soldier in the Order of the Citrine Eagle and its Icewing Brigade. Early Life Rachel was born in Stromgarde shortly before its fall from grace, due to this the difficulty of raising a child along with social stigma from the betters of nobility, she was abandoned to the streets by her parents. It wasn't until her later years that she discovered any trace of her parents, followed by the reasoning for their abandonment of her. As a Result, a young girl, to tall for her age group was left to fend for herself on the Syndicate Plagued Streets of Stromgarde. She often found solace in the Church Yard or among other street urchins, watching Syndicate thieves taught her to take for a living at least until the city fell deeper and deeper into disrepair. By the time the city had become nearly unlivable, Rachel had already left to become a Nomad in the Arathi Hills. Her will to survive coupled with the urge to push her limits helped mold her into a woman of Barbaric Strength, often she fought with the monsters and beasts that roams the Highlands. By this time, with lack of schooling and education, Jackson had begun to live in a primitive state. Forgetting her name, and birthright to a degree, she would watch the Witherbark and consider their lifestyle as tribal survivalists in the Highlands. Eventually she grew to develop troll Habits, such as reclusive distancing from civilized folk, cannibalism, a reverence for beasts, and somewhat of a respect for nature and its dangers. However this was not ignored by the people of the World, having been given a Trollish Name that meant Man-Eater; Jackson had garnered an Infamous Reputation among Arathi Refuge's. Thus, the Hunt for The Borderland Maurader began. The constant threat of Bounty Hunters and the Horde made life more and more difficult, the Borderland Maurader found herself killing to survive more often than killing for food. While this furthered the decrease of her mental state it improved her survival skills. Often, despite size, evading capture by the most dogged and veteran of bounty hunters and trackers. She often looks on these chases fondly, stating them to be beginners luck as that "no one could miss a target as big as she is." Eventually, a long the Border of the Hinterlands and the Highlands, Rachel finally was captured. Interestingly, by an Orc from the Outlands whose sole claim would be to travel from Orgrimmar to Capture this woman. The Mag'har Orc, which some consider to be just as strange and demented as the Borderland Maurader succeeded in her capture by nefarious means that even Jackson herself will not share. Never the less, so began Rachel's first contact with Kul Tiras and Civilization at large. The Orc had managed to smuggle her away to Tol Barad by means of exchange, the Mag'har was never heard from again. A lot of Rachels hatred for the Orcish race comes from a fear that this Orc will return to capture her once again, as he was the only one to be one step ahead of her. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stromic Category:The Citrine Eagle